Say Please And Thank You
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: "Tank you." Melissa said. "You have to say please first! Then you say thank you." Misaki said. "Fluffy? she questioned, which made Misaki slap her forehead. "Oh god...Usui!" Misaki is basically trying to teach her four-year old daughter how to say please and thank you. Will Melissa be able to use it? Or will Usui have to get involved?


**Me-Hi~! This is my kyaute Kaichou wa Maid Sama! one-shot for Easter. It's called Say Please And Thank You.**

**Misaki-Oh. Sounds nice.**

**Usui-Sounds nice, eh?**

**Misaki-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! How...how the hell did you get here?!**

**Usui-I floated on a CEO specially made from the alien planet of Pheromones.**

**Misaki-...**

**Me-...**

**Sakura-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or Narnia!**

**Me-Here's the summary:**

* * *

**Summary: **"Tank you." Melissa said. "You have to say please first! Then you say thank you." Misaki said. "Fluffy? she questioned, which made Misaki slap her forehead. "Oh god...Usui!" Misaki is trying to teach her four-year old daughter how to say please and thank you after she attempts to grab a cookie from off the kitchen counter. Will she learn how to say it? Or will Misaki be stuck trying to teach her for the whole day?

* * *

**Normal POV**

A four year old girl with waist length black hair and green eyes wandered into the kitchen, slamming the sliding door shut behind her.

Her eyes darted from side to side and she grinned, her eyes were set on a plate of cookies on the counter.

She raced over to the counter and tried to reach for it. Even though she was only four, she still very small. So small that the only way she could get something from off the counter was to either pull a chair over and climb up or to stand up on her tiptoes.

That is kind of hard to do when wearing shiny black Mary Janes and an adorable black and white checkered dress, ne?

She tried her hardest to reach for the nearest sugar cookie on the plate, but before she could grab it, someone smacked her hand lightly.

The girl pulled her hand back suddenly and looked up into the same colored eyes that resembled her own.

"Mommy...!" she complained.

A tall girl with black hair and gold eyes had a small smirk on her face as she stared at her daughter. She was otherwise known as Misaki Ayuza-wait, no! She is Usui Misaki.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"I want a cookie." she said while tugging on the skirt of her mom's light pink dress.

"What do you say after that?" she hinted, hoping her daughter got the message.

Her daughter cocked her head sideways in complete confusion.

"Huh?" she questioned innocently.

"You have to say please and thank you." Misaki said.

"What is pweez and tank you?" she questioned innocently again.

She sighed as she put her hands on her hips and eyed her daughter.

"Melissa, please and thank you is manners. You have to learn this now or else you will never use it later." Misaki explained.

"Um..." Melissa trailed off, trying to contemplate what her mother was trying to tell her and how she was supposed to use it.

"Go on. You can do it, pumpkin." she urged.

"Wabbit." Melissa declared.

"No, that's not it. Try again." Misaki said.

"Egg...?"

"No, that's not right."

"Tank you." Melissa said.

"You have to say please first! Then you say thank you." Misaki said.

"Fluffy?" she questioned, which made Misaki slap her forehead.

"Oh god...Usui!" Misaki hollered at the top of her lungs, wondering what was taking her husband so long. She prayed that he wasn't spending twenty-five minutes gelling his hair and thirty spraying cologne all over himself.

She marched towards the staircase, her white high heels clacking on the wood floor.

"Usui Takumi! What the hell is taking you so long?!" she growled angrily.

As she headed back into the kitchen and looked at her clueless daughter, someone pulled her into an embrace from behind.

"You called, Misa-chan?" a familiar husky voice whispered in her ear.

Her face flushed a bright red, knowing that voice and the smell of cologne too well. She whirled around on her heels and faced the blonde haired green-eyed alien otherwise known as her husband.

"You evil alien!" she snapped.

"Evil alien, you say? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"From high school! Now, what was taking so long?" she asked.

"I was talking to Aslan and painting his fingernails hot pink. Then we gossiped for a long time and he asked when the master bedroom was going to get steamy again with our heated and passionate love." Usui said in a sarcastic voice that for some weird reason made Misaki melt.

"You perverted alien from the alien planet Pheromones!" she hissed as she stomped on his left dress shoe.

"Ow." he said, pretending to be hurt. "That really hurt, kaichou." he teased.

"Can you shut up?" she mumbled under her breath.

A smirk adorned his face as he leaned in so that his breath lingered over her ear.

"I'll shut up you real well when we drop off Melissa by her friend's and we can get really hot in the bedroom." he whispered, which made her blush furiously.

"You little...!" before she could continue, Usui diverted his attention over to his daughter.

"Now, what can I help you with?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Usui, I'm trying to teach her how to say please and thank you. She's not saying it the right way." Misaki told him as she glanced over at Melissa.

He knelt down to Melissa's height and looked into the gold pools that reminded him of his beautiful, hot-headed wife.

"What do you want, darling?" he asked.

"I want a cookie." she said in a childlish voice.

"Which do you use first? Please or thank you?" he asked as he hid the cookie behind his back.

"T...tank you?" she asked uncertainly.

Usui shook his head.

"No. What's the only one left?" he asked.

"...Pweez?" she asked in an adorable voice. Usui smiled as he patted her on the head and pulled the cookie out from behind his back.

"Good girl. Now, what do you say?" he asked.

"Tank you." she said before skipping off while shouting out something about egg hunting.

Misaki smiled as she turned to Usui, who was getting up from off the ground.

"I'm guessing that she's a daddy's girl?" Misaki guessed.

"Guess so." Usui stated simply as he ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair. So much for gelling it for at least twenty-five minutes...

"Why isn't she a mommy's girl?!" Misaki complained.

"Maybe because you're a demon hot-headed kaichou/maid with no life?" Usui guessed with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.

Misaki bit her lip as she glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" she growled angrily.

"Mommy! Daddy! Let's go!" called out Melissa as she opened the door and raced out.

"However," Usui pulled Misaki close to him. "I like you like that, kaichou." he whispered before capturing her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

A smile flickered across her lips as he pulled away.

"So, what do you say? After we drop off Melissa at her friend's, we can create steam in the bedroom." Usui suggested, which made Misaki fume with her hands curled into fists and at her sides.

"Gr...! You evil pervert!" Misaki snapped as she stomped after him.

"Oh and by the way, I saw you in some nice lacy black underwear while you were chainging. Can't wait to take em off." he said slyly while chuckling to himself.

"USUI TAKUMI!"

* * *

**Me-And dat's it!**

**Misaki-Gr...**

**Usui-*snickers***

**Me-This is three days late and I apologize. *bows***

**Usui-My mother looks like me, my dad looks like me, my younger sister looks like me, and my younger brother looks- - -**

**Misaki-*knocks him out with a frying pan* I warned you.**

**Me-O.o**

**Sakura-Well...**

**Yukimura-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
